The present disclosure relates to a power system.
A power system may be configured with a monitoring/control device, a communication device, and a power facility. The monitoring/control device may acquire various status data and error data created in the power facility through a communication device, and output control data corresponding thereto to the corresponding power facility. At this point, the monitoring/control device and the communication device may be connected in a wired manner to perform communication and may secure reliability of communication and data through closed-type communication.
However, the communication device may not check malfunction thereof, and the wired communication is not allowed at the time of failure. Accordingly, it is not possible to receive commands from the monitoring/control device connected to the outside in the wired manner and to recover to a normal state. In this case, a field manager may have difficulty in rapid failure determination on the communication device, and need to perform a procedure for forced re-operation. Accordingly, detection and recovery of the device failure may lack speed and a resultant secondary accident issue may be inherent.
In addition, when the power facility, the communication device, and the monitoring/control device, which configure the power system in the wired manner, are connected wirelessly to maximize communication efficiency, communication reliability among the devices may be degraded and security may be vulnerable to an external attack through the wireless communication. Accordingly, in order to change the wired communication network to the wireless communication network and use the wireless communication, the security system is required to be applied and reliability between devices is required to be secured to transmit and receive data and cut off the outside.